Never Take Vacations
by Zutara Is Da Future
Summary: "He should have said no, in fact, the second it was suggested it, Yuri should have gotten sick, or injured...Or possibly both. Both was a good option, why didn't he think of that earlier?" Rated K , set one year after ToV, please R/R, first Tales fic.


He should have said no, in fact, the second it was suggested it, Yuri should have gotten sick, or injured...Or possibly both. Both was a good option, why didn't he think of that earlier?

Karol wanted to go to a beach, wanted them to all spend some time together. With Rita, Raven and Estelle being part time members, they didn't get to spend enough time together. That was fine, hell, Yuri was perfectly fine with it. Some down time sounded like bliss, and he had missed seeing everyone, and not just Estelle, nope.

Until Estelle had shown up in typical beach ware, and now Yuri's mortal enemy. A bikini. A pink bikini that matched her hair, and showed off way too much of everything, in fact Yuri had almost considered wrapping her in a towel.

There was still time for that...

And it didn't help that she had a blush on her face, that went much lower, causing him to stare at parts of her he'd never seen, or ever think he'd see...

"Doesn't our little princess look all grown up?" Judith asked, coming down off of Ba'ul, gesturing to the embarrassed, ex-princess. Who just had to duck her head and let that damn blush become more pronounced!

Feign nonchalance, don't let them know that your heart is beating out of your chest, and your hands are itching to-Giving himself a mental shake, he shrugged, saying in a completely controlled voice, that did not sound slightly deeper, "I guess..."

He about turned his head away, when he caught Judith's smug look, that wasn't normal. Looking over everyone he caught Raven pointing at Estelle, then him, using his hands to imitate kissing.

Shit, this wasn't a vacation, it was a trap.

Shit, shit, shit. He even ignored how Karol dragged Estelle out into the water, to play with him. How Estelle even got Rita in on the fun, and how the water was clinging to the girl he even admitted he shouldn't feel attracted to.

He'd been set up, stupid, stupid, stupid. If Yuri had a tree, or a wall, he'd have gladly banged his head on either one until he passed out. As it was, Raven sat down on one side, Judith on the other.

Defiantly a trap...

"Ahh, isn't youth something Judith?" Raven asked, completely ignoring the sullen Yuri between them. A smirk plastered firmly on his face.

Judith nodded, replying, "Oh yes, they have so much spirit."

They continued to talk about inane stuff, completely dancing around the reason why they chose a goddamn beach.

Until Yuri finally huffed out, "no."

Then they both turned to look at him, as if they forgot he was there. Hah, they would not fool him. He made a living outta fooling people, he would not, repeat would not, fall victim to their little trap.

"What was that kid?" Raven asked, trying his hardest to look innocent. Oh no, he was not fooling Yuri Lowelle, he was not going to do anything they even hoped would happen.

Standing up, he turned to look at them, a frown on his normally smirking face. "No, just no." Yuri whispered, crossing his arms. "I don't care what you think should happen, but I'll give you reasons.

"Number one, she's a freaking noble! I am lower quarter, not gonna happen!"

Although, given the fact that Estelle had given up her throne to Ioder, it wasn't-No, not gonna go that path.

And it looked like Raven and Judith didn't believe that excuse-uh, reason.

"Number two, she's in love with Flynn. She went to find Flynn, or did you two forget that?"

Though Flynn and Sodia were looking pretty cozy back at Zaphias, it-He needed to stop thinking of loopholes.

And now there looks were even more skeptical, great.

"Number three, she is not going to be dragged down with me! Ever!"

He belonged in hell; it had his name on the waiting list. All the blood on his hands was never, ever going to be transferred to Estelle; her innocence would be kept, even if he had to kill for it.

Though in retrospect, that could make the point a little mute...

And now they looked sympathetic. Great just what he needed, a pity party. Huffing, he turned around to stalk off, before he lost his head and blurted out something stupid. Only to bump into the girl they had been discussing.

Shit, maybe she just came from the water. Or she'd overheard everything and wanted to...talk. God he hoped not, he was horribly bad at talking about anything, hence why sarcasm was his best friend.

It was much easier to fall back on sarcasm then talk about, feelings. Yup, that could be another reason why Estelle deserved better, bad with communication...

"Well, Yuri?"

Oh no, oh shit she'd been talking. Why him? Why didn't he get sick or injured? He couldn't just say "huh", she'd get cross...Or worse, upset. Her mouth would fall into a tiny pout, and her eyes got slightly wider and-Damn he hated that face, he'd bent over backwards, destroy the freaking moon to wipe that look from her.

As it was, that face was starting to take over, damn it! What was he supposed to say, honestly if he opened his mouth, he'd probably blurt some comment about her state of undress...

Why didn't Karol interrupt, or Rita threatening his life, or Repede barking at something. Though, knowing his luck, Raven and Judith took them to the other side of the beach.

Also knowing his luck, they were probably hiding and watching, waiting for something to happen.

He was going to disappoint them.

"I-You look nice?" Well, looks like his mouth started to function first, and the most stupid thing-

Wait, was that a grin. Yes, she was starting to grin. Hah, and in return he found his mouth starting to grin too. He saved that one, nothing too embarrassing-

"You really think so?"

Scratch that, he was screwed. And watching her turn slightly to the left and right, trying not to make a fool of himself and grab her, and knowing his 'friends' were watching him. Yuri decided something.

Next time anyone got the bright idea to go the beach, get a broken arm.


End file.
